


I am here now

by RachelT



Series: BTS/EXO [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Difficult Chanyeol, M/M, Simple plot line, Soulmates, bad at feelings, but they’ll come around, equally difficult Yoongi, nothing complex, suga/v/jungkook/seokjin are friends for life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelT/pseuds/RachelT
Summary: In which everyone except Yoongi and his friends have found their soul mates.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic about the ships no one cares about😬🤗. It is based on a story i read somewhere many years ago, i don't remember the title now. Please be easy on me. English is not my first language.

“I bet her soul mate is an old geezer.”

Seokjin remarked more out of jealousy than anything else, his finger pointing towards the girl surrounded by their classmates as they congratulated her, twisting her hair locks and pretending to be shy. Yoongi hurriedly slapped his hand away the girl was now moving towards them.

“Congratulations, Sumi.” Of course, Jungkook the ever-oblivious child, he was younger than they were but had skipped a grade because of higher brain function, which Yoongi highly doubted at this moment.

“Thank you, Jungkook.” She smiled bashfully, Yoongi knew it was fake.

“What a pity that none of you have found your soul mate yet, maybe you are jinxed.” Her tone was sarcastic, her lips were turned towards left, she was trying to smirk.

“Close your mouth, your teeth are hideous.” Seokjin snorted and Yoongi would have hugged him if he were not allergic to Public display of affection or any kind of display of affection for that matter, Yoongi believed in keeping his feelings private and by private, he means to act indifferent and insensitive around the people he loved.

“You see it’s because of this kind of attitude that no one likes you, I bet your alphas left without approaching you because of your pretentiousness. I hope you die single” She snapped at them and ran away, rest of the class was staring at them with disdain and disapproval. Jungkook’s eyes had widened comically ready to cry as Taehyung comforted him that no it was not the case, they will find their soul mates one day. Yoongi groaned to rest his head on his arm.

The four of them were the only ones left in their class without a soul mate, alphas had the ability to recognize their omega by some supernatural pull or whatever alpha power, but omegas on the other hand would only feel the bond after their alpha had touched them. Omegas find their soul mate between sixteen and eighteen years of age, his mother had said that is how fate works when Yoongi had asked about it and the dreamy look on her face had made him swallow his questions. They were all above seventeen except Jungkook so maybe Sumi was right their alphas might have come across them but decided to not pursue the bond, which was very unheard of, but given his friends and their un parallel ability to get on everyone’s nerve, nothing was impossible. All the quotes on good company he had seen on internet flashed across his eyes, but he shrugged them immediately, they were good for him.

He had met Seokjin when he was in grade five when the latter had moved next door, Seokjin had annoyed Yoongi until he had accepted his advance. They met Taehyung a year later in middle school, they were partnered on a project and younger had stuck afterwards. Jungkook came next year, he was bullied just because he was a year younger and made others feel inferior, Seokjin had rescued him one time and he was officially their youngest. Now, five years later they were as close and as single as ever.

*

Summer break was here, and per their ritual, they had spent half of it huddled at each other’s houses or hanging outside and had planned to spend the rest the same. They were at Taehyung’s house when his mother threw them out, for some peace she had muttered annoyed. Sure Taehyung and Seokjin were singing some girl group song at the top of their lungs while dancing obnoxiously making Jungkook laugh loudly, but Yoongi had been quietly lying on his space at the couch, pushing him out too was unfair, but before he could share his concerns Mrs. Kim had shut the door behind them.

“There is park nearby.” Taehyung had the audacity to appear sheepish. They had followed behind him settling on benches under the shades.

“I want to be mated already.” Jungkook sighed out of nowhere and making the atmosphere gloomy, Taehyung and Seokjin looked miserable.

“I am going to smack his head when I meet him.” Seokjin moved his hand upwards to demonstrate.

“I am going to put handcuffs on him so he can’t run away from me.” Taehyung frowned. They were all pretty desperate now.

“What about you Yoongi hyung? You never say anything when we talk about soul mates.” Jungkook was looking at him with his eyes adorably wide and two front teeth visible from his open mouth, he looked ridiculously like a rabbit. Fine Yoongi will indulge this time.

“I want him to bring me a bouquet of red roses on valentines day that I will accept immediately, before touching me the first time.” He replied monotonously, Jungkook sighed dreamily with his hands clasped below his chin.

“Aww, you grumpy ones are the real softies.” Taehyung petted his head making him regret his confession.

“Seriously I pity him, is this how you are going to talk dirty to him, in a mono tone with a straight face, poor soul.” Seokjin shook his head in disappointment. Yoongi threw a rock at him with which Jungkook had been playing earlier, making him shut up.

*

It was after summer break when one of them finally found their soul mate. Yoongi and Taehyung had stayed behind in library to work on an assignment on Friday so they can enjoy weekend to fullest and were headed towards the bus stop, that was a few blocks away, when a car suddenly stopped near them, the door opened, and an alpha with a handsome face in a suit walked out.

“Do you want me to drop you off?” He said smiling albeit nervously, the way he was holding onto the lapels of his suit jacket made it evident.

“No we are fine, mind you your own business.” Taehyung snarled back, the alpha moved forward his hand extended towards Taehyung, who hid behind Yoongi, which was a futile attempt given their height difference, his head stuck out like sore thumb above Yoongi’s hair.

“I am a black belt in Judo mister, don’t attempt anything funny.” His breath fluttered Yoongi’s hair wildly.

“No you have got me wrong. I am Yoongi’s older brother’s friend, don’t you remember me Yoongi?” The question was directed at him making him frown. Oh yes he remembered him now, he had been at their house a few times.

“You are Baekhyun hyung, right? I am sorry, you are dressed kind of differently.” Yoongi gestured wildly at Baekhyun’s clothes to make a point.

Taehyung had looked outside the window the whole ride while Baekhyun kept glancing at him in the rearview mirror. Yoongi observed the whole ordeal suspiciously.

Yoongi was surprised when his brother paid a visit to his room after dinner, casually asking about school, Yoongi waited for him to make his point, which he did when he asked,

“Who was with you when you met Baekhyun today?” Had Baekhyun complained about them, which will not be as surprise given Taehyung behavior.

“It was Taehyung.” There was no use hiding it. His brother had dropped the topic completely, and talked about random things before wishing him good night and walking out. Yoongi’s gut screamed fishy.

Taehyung called them over to his house on Sunday saying he had important news, the said important news was yet to be shared because Taehyung had been smiling with his face cupped in his hands for the past half an hour. Yoongi smacked on his head making him pout, but talk nonetheless.

Apparently, without Yoongi’s Knowledge his brother and Baekhyun had paid a visit to Taehyung’s house yesterday, because the latter was his soul mate, and Baekhyun being a very considerate, charming and amazing person (Taehyung’s words), had asked for his parents blessings before touching him to tie the bond, because he was older than Taehyung by six years, but according to Taehyung it didn’t matter because the older was a very rich hot shot lawyer and Taehyung was ready to be spoiled, and besides age was just a number. Seokjin and Jungkook had jumped at the younger in their own way of celebration and Yoongi had blessed the younger with one of his rare smiles. The next day they walked with their heads held high in school, at least one of them had a mate now.

*

High school ended with Baekhyun proposing to Taehyung, their engagement was scheduled in a few weeks, but the marriage would wait until Taehyung has matured, which Yoongi highly doubted to happen. Taehyung had decided to take a year off to enjoy his engagement, Yoongi had judged him straight for five minutes and Jungkook was still confused about his major, leaving only Seokjin and Yoongi to apply for college, they got into SNU, Yoongi felt superior , he had followed behind his brother’s footsteps and opted for business administration while Seokjin chose environmental sciences.

All of Yoongi’s superiority complex vanished in thin air when university started. He, to his utter dismay was alone, Seokjin and his schedule didn’t match. His group of friends was loud in high school, but Yoongi was rarely the one talking, it was Seokjin who had approached him first and the case with other two was also same, Yoongi could never start a conversation on his own to save his life. The boy who was sitting beside him on the second week was friendly enough to start a conversation. They talked casually about things here and there and after the lecture the other whose name Yoongi had learnt was Sungmin had offered to go to cafeteria together, Yoongi had quickly picked on the offer, he hated eating alone. They were standing in line for their order, when Sungmin whispered in his ear.

“Dude, don’t turn around but Park Chanyeol is standing two students behind you.”

“Park who?” Yoongi replied.

“Park Chanyeol.” Sungmin looked at him with his eyes wide making a stupid gesture with his hand, which was supposed to help Yoongi understand but it did not. Yoongi’s confused expression made him roll his eyes as he continued,

“Park Chanyeol, the cream of SNU, the most eligible bachelor, he is in his final year and straight topper of business department, he is kinda star here, I am surprised you don’t know about him.”

It was when they were about to sit when Yoongi got a chance to look at the Park Chanyeol, he was handsome, and so were the other two boys with him, he was taller than them and his ear stuck out like an elf but they made him endeared, straight nose, chiseled jaw, he was the dream alpha of any omega.

After lunch, he could have written a Wikipedia page on Park Chanyeol with the information Sungmin had provided him, at one point he had wanted to tell the other to talk about something else, but had decided against it, who was Yoongi to say when he himself had nothing interesting to discuss. Park Chanyeol was a conglomerate heir, his quite personality made him more appealing to the masses, he and his two friends, who were his cousins mended with themselves, rarely talking to others. By the end of the day, Sungmin and him had exchanged numbers which was an accomplishment for Yoongi.

*

Baekhyun and Taehyung’s engagement was on jeju island Yoongi and Seokjin had taken a week off from university, Seokjin and Taehyung were talking louder than necessary making heads turn towards them on plane as Jungkook settled on the seat beside him, his head on Yoongi’s shoulder, Yoongi was utterly happy and content. Call it fate Baekhyun’s cousin Sehun, an extremely handsome alpha with half-unimpressed and half-bored face turned out to be Jungkook’s mate. He was a law student three years older than Jungkook. Yoongi’s one-week vacation extended to two week because of another rushed but meticulously planned engagement. Yoongi was worried for their youngest first, but the rare smiles Sehun only showed the younger and a hand always lingering on him was enough evidence of Sehun’s love.

To Yoongi’s horror an assignment was due in two days when he came back, the notice of which had been displayed a week before, it was worth 5% in annuals. He had confronted Sungmin who said,

“Oh Yoongi I thought you would have checked SNS, I am sorry.” However, he had not looked sorry at all, Yoongi would deal with him later. He knocked at his professor’s door and entered when he heard a come in. Park Chanyeol was seated on one of the chairs in front of the professor, the other was offered to him, which he took begrudgingly. He did not want to be insulted in front of someone else, but there was no way out now.

“My name is Min Yoongi, I am a freshman and I am here to discuss about the assignment that is due in two days.” Park Chanyeol looks straight uninterested.

“What is it? Do you want some help?” the professor looked friendly, maybe he will take pity on him.

“Actually sir, I am here to ask for an extension, I was away for two weeks from university and was not aware of it until today, it’s weightage is 5%in annuals, please sir?”

“Where were you?”

“Two of my friends got engaged. I was in jeju.” His response ticked the professor.

“Well Mr. Min I don’t care. With your attitude I highly doubt you will pass this course, get out of my office.” The professor snapped.

He walked out dejected, he took a breath to absorb the lump in his throat, and he rubbed at his face to wipe the tears and made his way towards the library. He was running between shelves gathering books he thought would help him, he was utterly frustrated because each book had more than 300 hundred pages, how was he going to narrow down information in two days, he was ready to rip his hair out. There was a chest in front of him, he looked up to see it was Park Chanyeol, he would have bumped into older if he had not stopped in time. He muttered an apology that went unanswered before the older moved out of the way. He decided to give up after fifteen minutes it was a lost cause any way, he was gathering his things when he came across a few sheets attached to his tumbler with neatly written points on the topic of his assignment, not too much information just enough that Yoongi can reproduce from them. He was confused and ecstatic at the same time. He was going to question the source later for now he had an assignment to finish.

*

Seokjin texted him one day to meet immediately in the lawn on the eastern side. Seokjin rushed towards him and hugged him and whispered a “I have found my mate.” In his ear as they separated and he felt a wave of happiness for his friend. Seokjin’s mate was the new T.A named Kim Namjoon, who was actually his senior in last year like Park Chanyeol, and then he shook his head why did he think about Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol was not his mate nor did he wanted him to be.

“Don’t turn your head but that hot guy in black shirt keeps on looking at you.” Seokjin smiled mischievously.

“Why would he look at me when you are here?” He teased back and, it was the truth Seokjin was the best looking among them.

“Don’t believe me but it’s the truth.” Seokjin pouted.

“I need to leave now, it’s time for my class and I am very happy for you.” Yoongi turned around after forbidding Seokjin goodbye and there was Park Chanyeol in black shirt perched on grass with his two friends, Yoongi shrugged as he walked past them.

*

The assignment Yoongi dreaded was back again, he was used to working in a group, in high school they would use to divide work among themselves on all kind of projects, working solo was something new and terrifying for him. That is how he found himself ready to rip his hair again when there was a day left in the deadline.

“I just submitted my assignment.” A girl Sungmin’s friend declared taking a seat next him, he was with a group of people in the cafeteria, Sungmin’s friends.

“What about you guys?” The rest affirmed that they too were done with the task but Yoongi grumbled a “I am working on it.”

“Working? I bet you have not stared yet. You stupid or something, you should have chosen something easy.” Sungmin said sarcastically, everyone around them laugh.

“If I had a two years senior soul mate like you, I bet my assignment too would be in professor’s hand right now.” He growled before taking his bag and rushing out of the cafeteria. He was settled in library trying to make his assignment work, he was back from his restroom break, Park Chanyeol was leaving the room as he entered. He wanted to Jump in euphoria when he reached his table, and just like last time, there were sheets with important points attached to his tumbler. His assignment was on time again.

*

He had turned eighteen a few weeks ago, there were no signs of his soul mate, either his soul mate had died or he didn’t want him, he had locked himself in his room for two days on this realization, his friends had barged inside and had made him laugh with their stupid antics. None of them talked about their soul mates with him now, always conscious in his presence. He had accepted his situation, he considered himself a grown adult, and eighteen years of his life pining after someone he did not even know was enough. However, still sometimes in the middle of night when he had nothing to keep him occupied, he hoped that maybe his was a special case and his soul mate was still out there.

On the bright side he has made some new friends, genuine friends not like Sungmin, and he still gets help sheets before assignments and tests, how they make it inside his tumbler is still a mystery to him but he is grateful nonetheless. He had told Seokjin about them once, the older had tried to investigate his classmates, by walking up to them and making them right on a page, Yoongi had refused to accompany the older and had stayed five meters away. None of the writings matched the sheets.

Jungkook had planned to apply in the same course next year, he would be Yoongi’s junior. University exams of last semester were finally over, and when the result came out Park Chanyeol as expected had topped the whole university, his batch passed out and Yoongi’s tumbler never got another help sheet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe I am updating this story after half an year.  
I’ll do it regularly now.

Park Chanyeol had lived his whole life in America, his dreams and aspirations were there, his friends were there, but most of all Park Chaeyoung was there. His parent had sent him to study abroad after fifth grade, they had bought him a house suitable for the heir of Park enterprise where he lived with a house keeper and other servants. He had fitted in quickly but Chaeyoung was the only one who made him belong. Chanyeol had fallen in love with a smiling girl who loved music just like him and had the voice of an angel, she came to live next door when Chanyeol was in tenth grade. He remembered playing guitar and singing together and talking about life. But she was a beta, Chanyeol was an alpha, she had a choice, Chanyeol didn’t.

“You have a destined mate Chanyeolah, you’ll find them one day.” She said drawing idle patterns on his chest, their spent bare bodies were entangled together.

“It’s bullshit.”

“I’ll see if you think the same, once you find them.” She chuckled sadly.

“Let’s not talk about fucking soul mates right now.” Chanyeol hated the idea of soul mates, why did he have to be with someone fate had chosen for him, when he wanted to be with Chaeyoung. “I wish she’s dead.” That was the only way to get rid of your soul mate. Chanyeol never understood why people fantasized about soul bonds and all that stupidity, you find your omega when they are between sixteen to eighteen years of age, ridiculous. If someone had told then eighteen years old, Park Chanyeol that one day he’ll yearn for his soul mate he would have laughed at their face or rather smashed their head open.

“You shouldn’t say these things, and you don’t know if it’s a she.”

“Whatever.”

A year later Chanyeol found himself looking at acceptance letter to Yale in one hand and a ticket back to Korea in other. His mother had fallen severely ill and wanted her only son to comeback. Chanyeol’s world turned upside down.

“We will manage, we can do it.”

“I don’t think Chanyeol.” Chaeyoung said softly.

“People have long distance relationships all the time, we can Skype and…..

“You don’t understand Chanyeol. I don’t want to.”

“What.” Chanyeol couldn’t believe his ears, was his brain playing tricks on him.

“I don’t want to live with a false hope.” She said her eyes wet tears.

“I love you.” Chanyeol whispered.

“I know but for how long, I think it’s your mate they are calling you back, it’s fate.” Why would Chaeyoung not believe him, he had said that he didn’t want a soul mate, he just wanted her. She was his first and will be the last.

“Wait for me, I’ll come back to you, I’ll leave my soul mate for you.”

“Goodbye Chanyeol.” She kissed the corner of his mouth. Chanyeol left a piece of him in America, the one who loved, the one who had dreams and enjoyed life.

*

Chanyeol felt like an outsider in Korea but he pretended in front of his mother, and he pretended well. The society was too conservative for his liking, too judgmental, he got admission in SNU. He mostly kept to himself, he didn’t want to be amicable, he had developed a defensive dislike for the country and its people. Back in America, he was the center of the parties, he was the president of music club, the captain of basketball team, he was the mood maker in his friends, the self-proclaimed happy virus. His friends would never recognize him if they saw him now for the quiet person he has become.

His two cousins, Kim Jongdae and Kim Jongin were his classmates, he liked them enough, they were decent fellows, his only friends here.

Three years passed in a frenzy and then came the day Chanyeol will never forget in his life, the day he saw Min Yoongi for the first time. He was driving over to Jongdae’s house to work on an assignment, his car broke down near a park, it was hot and he was sweating buckets, he hated everything, he sat down on bench in park contemplating his life. That was when a group of high school students came and sat a few benches away. They all started talking about lack of alphas making their life miserable, teenagers and their fantasies, he scoffed. He could easily hear them, they were very loud, all but one, and it bothered him, he wanted to hear the short black haired one speak, the one who looked like a kitten and was paler than anyone Chanyeol has seen, what did he sound like.

“What about you Yoongi hyung? You never say anything when we talk about soul mates.” One of them asked. Chanyeol’s ears perked up,

“I want him to bring me a bouquet of red roses on Valentine’s Day that I will accept immediately, before touching me the first time.” What a hopeless romantic Chanyeol snorted. If ever in his life Chanyeol gets a chance to sit with Yoongi, he’ll tell the younger to not have such dreams because they’ll end up hurting him.

His friends teased him,

“Aww, you grumpy ones are the real softies.”

“Seriously I pity him, is this how you are going to talk dirty to him, in a monotone with a straight face, poor soul.” Chanyeol snickered. Yoongi threw a stone on the last one and Chanyeol chuckled all the anger and resentment left his body, he was feisty for his appearance, he looked the youngest among them, even though Chanyeol had heard one of the them refer to him as hyung.

Right at that moment Jongdae arrived to pick him up, Chanyeol took a last fleeting glance at the omega and left.

Yoongi never left Chanyeol’s mind for the coming days. The kitten like boy with his narrowed eyes, pale skin and thin mouth haunted Chanyeol. He often found himself driving towards that park on impulse only to snap out of it and driving back. He was everywhere, he sat silently with Chanyeol when he studied, he laid in Chanyeol’s bed with him, facing him with his hands underneath in his head, his quiet presence made Chanyeol’s head spin with emotions he couldn’t comprehend. There were far prettier girls in Chanyeol’s social circle, Yoongi wasn’t even a girl. A week later Chanyeol finally lost it and went to that park near Jongdae’s house here he had first seen him, as expected it was empty no signs of Yoongi. But still for the next weeks Chanyeol found himself going there and searching for Yoongi in the block, in every crook and corner near Jongdae’s house, week turned to months and months turned to a whole year with no sign of Yoongi. Nevertheless, Chanyeol had realized one thing and that was Yoongi was the person fate had chosen for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is no longer the one I had in my mind when I first started it. It will have around 5-7 chapter. I’ll update regularly now. I have added some new tags too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This completes their university life, more like Chanyeol's university life, still you got what I am trying to say.  
Enjoy

“Dude, don’t turn around but Park Chanyeol is standing two students behind you.” Someone audibly whispered and Chanyeol mentally scoffed.

“Park who?” Came a raspy voice and Chanyeol heart’s hammered against his chest, it was Yoongi, the fact that he could recognize his voice after a year by just one sentence from twisted his guts. Chanyeol pressed his nail in his palms to avoid looking at him. He knew he was being observed by most students here, he refused to draw un necessary attention at him. He couldn’t make out how the taller one had introduced him to Yoongi, he knew he had a nice reputation, it better be good.

He took a look at the pair from the corner of his eyes and yes it was Yoongi, and Chanyeol wanted to jump on his feet and reach out for him, to touch him and let the world know that he was Chanyeol’s, no it wasn’t him, it was the alpha, Chanyeol loved Chaeyoung not Yoongi.

“I have lost my appetite. I’ll be in the library.” He stood up and threw his tray in bin, he glanced at Yoongi and the younger seemed bored not interested in whatever his friend was telling him, he was wearing black, he wore black the day Chanyeol had first seen him, black must have been his favorite, it looked good on him, a contrast against his pale skin. Chaeyoung liked blue. Chanyeol shook his head and left the cafeteria, something likes snakes coiled in his stomach, hissing at him to go back to his mate but he walked away. He balled his hands tightly his nail left crescents marks on his palms.

*

The next time he saw Yoongi it was in Prof. Kim’s office, he looked confused and out of place and Chanyeol wanted to comfort him, but he looked at the wall in front instead ignoring the younger and the snakes churning in his stomach making him breathless. Yoongi was frowning as if Chanyeol presence was inconvenient for him.

“My name is Min Yoongi, I am a freshman and I wanted to discuss about the assignment that is due in two days.” His voice was deep for his juvenile face, not as deep as Chanyeol’s but more than average and he was wearing black again.

“What is it? Do you want some help?” Prof. Kim was student friendly but only those he considered deserving and good.

“Actually sir, I am here to ask for an extension, I was away for two weeks from university and was not aware of it until today, it’s weightage is 5%in annuals, please sir?”

“Where were you?”

“Two of my friends got engaged. I was in jeju?” Chanyeol wanted to stop the boy right there, but the damage was done, of course he was a freshman, he didn’t know how practical life was. If Chanyeol gets a chance in his life to talk to Yoongi, he’ll teach the younger how to rightly deal with people.

“Well Mr. Min I don’t care. With your attitude I highly doubt you will pass this course, get out of my office.” Prof. Kim snapped.

Chanyeol could make out the misery in Yoongi’s eyes and he held onto the arm rest to physically anchor himself, to not to run after Yoongi and comfort him.

“This generation is incompetent.” Prof. Kim remarked.

“He seems like a good kid, he’ll learn.” Chanyeol said.

“He better learn fast, look at you Park, you are my most exemplary student.” Proff. Kim had asked him for the T.A position for freshman , Chanyeol had refused for the sole reason of avoiding Yoongi.

“Thank you Sir, I shall go now.” Proff. Kim had asked him for the T.A position for freshman , Chanyeol had refused for the sole reason of avoiding Yoongi.

“Good day Park and give the T.A thing another thought.”

“I will Sir.”

Chanyeol ignited his car but Yoongi’s dejected face refused to leave his mind, he found himself walking back to the library, he checked the freshman’s roster online

**“The impact Of Conflict Management On Organizational Efficiency.”**

This was the topic that had Yoongi pulling his hair out. He saw the younger running in between aisles and collecting books, his arms were full of large books up to his nose, it looked comical. Chanyeol hated nepotism and shortcuts but this time he’ll make an exception for Yoongi, it’s because he was troubled, the younger was clearly not used to working or assignments and projects, he reasoned.

Chanyeol neatly wrote the key points on lose sheets, he didn’t want to spoon feed the whole assignment to Yoongi, he still had some principles. Once Yoongi was away, Chanyeol carefully reached the desk and attached the notes on his tumbler. He came right across Yoongi on his way back, his kitten eyes looked up at him and Chanyeol’s heart was beating faster than it was normal. He reached upto Chanyeol’s neck, his rosy lips were parted in surprise, the proximity made his head spin.

“I am sorry.” Yoongi muttered softly, It was the first time they had talked, more like Yoongi spoke and Chanyeol stared.

He left before doing something stupid like enveloping Yoongi in his arms and kissing the corner of his mouth.

*

Chanyeol’s head was spinning, he was going crazy, the hissing in his stomach was louder than ever, he looked at his desk, Yoongi sat in front of him quietly as always, Chanyeol had never talked to this version of Yoongi, the one who had been invading his space for four years now. Chanyeol glared at him,

“I am Sorry.” Chanyeol froze.

“I am sorry.” He spoke again. Followed by another apology and then another. Chanyeol pulled out his ear phones to block the voice. He slept with earphones that night and the nights that followed.

*

Chanyeol started to avoid Yoongi, it wasn’t difficult given he was a freshman and Chanyeol was a senior. He rarely saw the younger but whenever he did he changed his path.

Yoongi was sitting with some other freshmen in cafeteria he wore black again, time for Chanyeol to leave.

“I just submitted my assignment.” A girl said putting her bag on Yoongi’s table. “What about you guys?”

Everyone affirmed except Yoongi, “I am working on it.” He groaned.

“Working? I bet you have not stared yet. You stupid or something, you should have chosen something easy.” Said one of the boys whom Chanyeol had seen often with Yoongi.

“If I had a two years senior soul mate like you, I bet my assignment too would have been in professor’s hand right now.” Yoongi’s response was like a slap to his face, Chanyeol’s gut twisted. He packed his bag once Yoongi had left.

“Where are going?” Jongin inquired.

“I have something important to do, I’ll join you guys in an hour.” He rushed out and went to library. He wondered, what would happen if people knew, that Yoongi’s mate was the straight topper of Business department.

**“Resources management & sustainable development”**

This topic had been frustrating Yoongi, Just like last time he wrote down important points on lose sheets and attached them on Yoongi’s tumbler when the younger left the library for whatever reason Chanyeol didn’t know. He bumped into the younger on his way outside again, this time he left quickly, so that Yoongi won’t be able to utter another sentence that can haunt Chanyeol’s daily life.

*

His last year turned out to be the most difficult one, ignoring the continuous pull he felt towards a short pale boy, and studying for finals took a toll on his state of mind, he doesn’t remember the last time he slept. He still topped the department though, it gave him a little joy. Chanyeol had helped Yoongi anonymously with his assignment throughout the year, he had realized that the younger had finally gotten a hang of university life.

He’ll finally be at peace now. He had graduated. No more churning in his stomach to reach out to Yoongi. He had gotten used to the boy in his room, but the real one had turned his life upside down. He will finally be at peace again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will be Yoongi's POV again and it will most probably be larger than Chanyeol's POV ones. You'll also know about what's happening in the other couples lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly wanted to write a longer chapter, but I couldn't. I'll work on it.

“I hate university projects.” Jungkook slumps on the table and Yoongi feels for him, he makes a mental note to send the drive file he had made for the younger as soon as he reaches home, then his mind immediately shifts to the help sheets he used to receive, it leaves a taste in his mouth that he can’t comprehend.

In front of him Taehyung pulls the straw with his teeth and grins when it elongates, he compresses it back and puts it in his mouth to pull again, Yoongi turns his head away from him and places his hand on the side of his face that is towards that first hand embarrassment.

They are out for their weekly hangout, and his friends are as humiliating as ever.

“I need more coffee.” Jungkook stands up for the counter and there is a limp in his steps, Seokjin loudly whistles behind him, drawing all the attention, unfortunately he is sitting at the same table, and this is the last time it will happen.

Jungkook neck is as red as Seokjin’s obnoxious shirt that he thinks make him look pale, but Yoongi refuses to believe that their gullible youngest has been defiled by his constipated face alpha, he prefers to think that Jungkook fell from a five story building on his ass for some reason.

“So that’s why you need coffee, cause you have been up all night doing naughty things.” Seokjin wiggles his eyebrows in a way he thinks he is teasing.

Coffee stuck in Jungkook throat before he spurts all of it on the table and on Taehyung who was sitting beside him. Taehyung immediately rub Jungkook’s back who is looking down on his lap with his cheeks crimsoned in shame, Yoongi want to hold him and tell him that’s it’s not a big deal, but it’s not a Yoongi thing. So, he takes the tape sticking the lid with cup of his drink and plasters it on Seokjin’s mouth with more force than needed, now that is a very thing Yoongi.

Everyone in the café is looking at them but Yoongi has dealt with first, second, third and all hands of embarrassment his friends put him through so he glares at people until they all look away. Beside him Seokjin does the same and soon everyone looks away, team work makes dream work.

“So, Taehyung when do you plan to join a university?” Yoongi asks to change the topic and let Jungkook breath.

“Soon.” Taehyung grins his boxy smile around the straw. So, not anytime soon, Yoongi concludes.

When the bill comes Taehyung grabs it first, “My treat.” He puts a few bills inside Yoongi’s protests, Seokjin casually sips on his coffee, he has taken of the tape.

Taehyung’s mate was loaded, he had given Taehyung a black credit card, the gifts he showered him with were another matter. Baekhyun and Sehun’s family owned the biggest law firm in Korea. Baekhyun’s pent house was unlike anything Yoongi’s had seen, Taehyung had once invited them there. Yoongi has a hunch that Sehun too gave some kind of allowance to Jungkook, he was a student contrasting his cousin who was successfully practicing law, but he never asked, he didn’t want to pry too much. His friends were happy that alone made him happy.

At night he found himself writing Jungkook’s assignment for him, he had seen how tired Jungkook had been, it was the younger’s first month in university and he was working part time jobs to save money for Sehun’s upcoming birthday. It was love that made Yoongi do it, his thoughts shifts to his anonymous helper, was it love too? He dismisses the thought as soon as it came, Yoongi had no place for fantasies in his life.

*

“Have you applied for the internship at Park enterprise?” Kihyun asks and Yoongi raises his brow as a sign of oblivion.

“They are looking for an internee.” Kihyun rolls his eyes, Yoongi is glad he is able to understand Yoongi without speaking, Kihyun is his closes university friend.

“Then it must be for seniors.”

“No it’s not that kind of internship they just want one person, the selection will be on the basis of internal criteria, no interviews no rubbish, it’s for everyone even freshmen. Try to use SNS Yoongi, you won’t be disappointed.” Kihyun scoffs at the last part, Yoongi ignores him. He should tell Jungkook about it. Yoongi does not stand a chance, they will chose some topper, Yoongi is an average student.

Seokjin flops next to him and puts a gigantic bouquet on the table. It is made up to tiny flowers, Namjoon it is, Yoongi concludes.

“That’s one unique bouquet.” Kihyun is poking at the flowers and Seokjin quicly swats his hand away.

“Namjoon personally arranged the flowers, he said that small flowers are imperceptible next to big flowers, he says that it represents equity.” None of the philosophical shit Namjoon talks to Seokjin about has made a single change in his crack head best friend.

“Wow.” Is Kihyun’s dumb response and Seokjin shrugs in nonchalance.

“Are you ready to leave?” Seokjin asks and Yoongi stands up in response, he put a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder as a sign of farewell and leaves with Seokjin in tow. They’ll be watching movie at Baekhyun’s penthouse because he has a wall sized LED and he is Taehyung’s mate so Taehyung gets to exploit Baekhyun with his puppy eyes, Baekhyun is so screwed that he says yes to all of Taehyung’s outrageous demands. Taehyung spends his weekends at Baekhyun’s apartment, Yoongi is highly suspicious that he spend at least five out of seven days there in contrast to what he says.

They buy Pizza on their way, Jungkook is already there, and of course the iron man enthusiast has already selected Avengers, Taehyung snatches the pizzas out of their hands, they eat right from the boxes. Half way in the movie and Seokjin has started shouting instructions to the whole cast, Yoongi reminds him that they can’t hear him, but is ignored, if Seokjin thinks that he is better at beating Loki than the actual heroes let him think that, he should totally go inside the TV and do that.

By the time Baekhyun is back, they have cleaned all the mess, Taehyung jumps at him and engulfs the smaller alpha in a bone crushing hug, both of them smile have a boxy smile on their face, it’s endearing so Yoongi looks away, he doesn’t want to coo at them, it’s not cool.

Baekhyun tells them to stay to have some drinks after dinner, Seokjin says yes before any of them can form a response, Baekhyun and him have bonded over their mutual obsession of mocking people. None of them has any appetite so they settle on the couch.

“I’ll sit with him as he eats.” Taehyung says and rushed into kitchen, Yoongi eyes him heating the food and setting the table, he sits with Baekhyun and looks at him with stars in his eyes as the older eats occasionally feeding Taehyung. This domestic side of Taehyung is very unexpected for Yoongi, his hearts swells with happiness for his friends, so he opens his phone and searches for the application form for internship at Park enterprise.

Seokjin was born without the part of human brain that tells you to give privacy to others, so he peers at Yoongi’s cellphone.

“Are you applying for internship?”

“No.”

“Why not?” It’s Jungkook.

“There is no use.” He turns off his phone and puts it in his pocket.

“I am a freshman, and even I have applied, there is nothing wrong with taking a chance.” Yoongi hates it that the youngest of them sound wiser than him, he just loudly sighs.

“Who is taking chances?” Taehyung inquires while hanging from Baekhyun’s arm as the couple walks out of Kitchen, Baekhyun reaches his ear lobe, he looks ridiculous.

“Yoongi here is not applying for internship because he is chickened.” Seokjin rolls his eyes, Yoongi wishes that they roll back to his brain.

“Why not?” Great now even Baekhyun is curious.

“It’s no big deal, they are going to select just one student from the whole university, it will be a senior, it’s useless.”

“Which Company?”

“Park enterprise.”

“I think it’s Chanyeol - the Chairman’s son, he has recently joined, the boy is one hell of a competent person he wanted to work from bottom up, for now he will be given a small team, he said he wants a student on the team. His father thinks it’s half-witted but he is going along with his son.”

“How do you know so much about the Parks?”

“They are our associates, I handle all their legal matters.” The name Park Chanyeol always does something to Yoongi’s insides, his gut screams that there is a link that connects them.

“You should give it a go, there is no harm in trying.” Baekhyun encourages now all eyes are on him and he feels perplexed. Yoongi silently hands over his phone to Seokjin, who starts filling his application form with his index finger like the diva he is.

_“Congratulations! You have been accepted to work at Park Enterprise, Please report within three days.” _A week later Yoongi found himself staring at the email, he rubs his eyes but it still there, he powers off his phone and sits blankly, he doesn’t know what to feel.

_“Congratulations hyung, I am proud of you” Jungkook. _How does the younger know? Kihyun rushes to him and shows him the post of Park enterprise on SNS, his fucking face is plastered there. All the students around him are looking at him enviously, he sees Sungmin sneering in a corner, he has half a mind to stick out his tongue at him, but he is a reasonable adult so he desn’t.


End file.
